<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Thing by SeverusSnep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716972">Sweet Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep'>SeverusSnep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluffy food fluff :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus parted his mouth so he could enjoy the forkful of tiramisu coming his way.</p><p>“Exactly how many sweets did you make, honey?” Severus asked, not truly caring as long as he could continue to be her tester. She giggled as she brought over another plate.</p><p>“Just enough, okay, try this,” she already had another fork piled high with some kind of soft cake. He smiled, blissfully resigned to this new role in the kitchen. He gladly accepted the bite of cake before him.</p><p>“Oooh, is that raspberry?” He inquired, his tastebuds lighting up.</p><p>“Is it good? Too strong? Too tart?”</p><p>“No, Merlin it’s perfect. A little tart, but the sweetness balances it out. Very nice,” he complimented.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.” She was relieved, “I’ve got one more,” she added.</p><p>“Goodness dear, that’ll be the sixth one today,” he chuckled, “did you receive word that the Queen was arriving or...?”</p><p>Hermione swatted his arm playfully.</p><p>“And would you be complaining?” She scolded teasingly.</p><p>“Of course not, the Queen would be very impressed,” he smirked.</p><p>Hermione giggled and turned back to her baking. She really did have a knack for all things sweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! (I promise I have non-food-related things coming lol) :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>